1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to protective covers for electrical outlets. More particularly, this invention relates to weatherproof, while-in-use electrical receptacle cover assemblies.
2. State of the Art
The U.S. National Electric Code (NEC) Article 406(b)(1) provides for weatherproof, while-in-use electrical receptacle covers. This type of cover has been available for many years. An early example of such a cover is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,307 which discloses a weatherproof outlet cover for fitting over an outdoor electric outlet. The cover comprises a mounting plate which is removably secured to the outlet housing in place of a conventional face plate, and a lid member which is removably and pivotably mounted over the mounting plate. At least one access slot is provided in the bottom of the lid member for enabling a corresponding number of electrical cords to be extended therethrough. A first sealing member is disposed between the mounting plate and the wall which surrounds the outlet housing, and a second sealing member is disposed between the lid member and the mounting plate, in order to prevent foreign matter from entering the outlet. Similar covers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,317,108; 5,763,831; 6,700,063; and 6,737,576.
While the known cover assemblies appear functional, they lack a certain flexibility and security.